La veille du lendemain
by Kandai
Summary: Ca avait probablement l'air d'une bonne idée la nuit dernière. Probablement. Ficlet. Cadeau à imelik-basar.


**Crédits** \- Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Bryan Singer.  
 **Base** \- X-Men (Movies)  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Infidélité. Relations à sens unique. Références à des relations sexuelles sous l'influence de l'alcool. Langage un peu cru.  
 **Spécial** \- Sur un prompt tumblr de imelik-basar: " Cyclope/Wolverine, Nobody has to know".

 **Note** \- Considérez que l'histoire s'insère au début de X-Men 2: United et que la relation entre Scott et Jean est tout aussi canonique. Cette histoire est une oeuvre de fiction qui présente des comportements que je n'encourage absolument pas à reproduire, évidemment. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **La veille du lendemain**

* * *

Avec le recul, le lendemain matin pue le relent de la mauvaise idée qui a éclaté un peu en vrac à cause de trois bouteilles de trop dans le nez et de mois passés à refouler leurs propres frustrations sans parvenir à prétendre gérer la moindre émotion. Ils portent sans fierté les marques de leur nuit passée à se perdre dans les chairs de l'autre, des coups d'ongles que Scott porte sur les cuisses au bleu affadi qui orne la gorge de Logan, comme un trophée honteux. Le silence qui les sépare est moite et tendu, en rien débarrassé de la tension de la veille – cette dernière semble avoir empiré, au contraire.

C'était bien la peine de s'envoyer en l'air comme des sauvages si c'est pour en tirer une satisfaction toute médiocre par la suite, pense Wolverine, ses doigts frémissant sous le besoin d'allumer un cigare. Pas très classieux de fumer après l'acte, il en convient, mais si Scott Summers avait désiré du classieux, il aurait rejoint sa copine hier soir et lui aurait tendrement fait l'amour sous la lumière tamisée au lieu de se plier en deux sous les coups de rein du Wolverine. Le souvenir lui fait monter un ricanement qu'il ne s'évertue pas à cacher – au point où ils en sont, après les halètements, le frottement des peaux tendues, les orgasmes étouffés dans leurs oreillers comme des secrets.

Et n'est-ce pas l'épaisseur de tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? Ils ont fait de l'autre leur sale petit secret, perdu entre des draps qui ne leur appartiennent pas et l'un comme l'autre laissés dans une mare de culpabilité insatisfaite.

— Merde, jure son amant en glissant sa paire de lunettes un peu amochée par leurs ébats de la veille sur son nez. A quoi est-ce je pensais – _merde_ !

Il n'y a que le plaisir mesquin de l'antagonisme qui retient Wolverine de répondre à la volée de jurons qui sortent de la bouche de Cyclope. « Merde » est un mot quelque peu simplet pour résumer la mouise dans laquelle ils viennent de se fourrer jusqu'au cou et s'il avait le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, il irait mettre deux claques au Logan de la veille qui sur le moment, devait penser que coucher avec Scott Summers était la meilleure idée du siècle.

La meilleure idée du siècle, rectifie Logan, serait d'agripper son froc, sa moto et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette foutue baraque. Son cas doit définitivement être perdu, toutefois, car la seule chose sur laquelle il arrive à se concentrer est la silhouette à moitié dénudée à ses côtés – eh, il n'a jamais prétendu être un type bien et quand bien même, toute prétention se serait enterrée d'elle-même après la nuit qu'il vient de passer avec Scott. Les types biens, ça ne couche pas avec des hommes déjà maqués.

Oh, bordel, _Jean_. Ca y est, Logan est furieux contre lui-même maintenant – et les jurons sifflés de Cyclope en arrière plan n'arrangent rien à son humeur qui spirale vers la case massacrante.

— Summers, arrête de battre des bras dans le vent, tu veux ? finit-il par articuler avec un rien d'effort, la mâchoire rauque à force d'avoir été ouverte trop longtemps la nuit dernière. Ce qui est fait est fait et à moins d'avoir une mutation qui te rende omnipotent, t'y changeras rien.

— C'est tellement facile à dire pour toi, rétorque Scott qui semble avoir enfin trouvé une cible sur laquelle diriger sa colère. Tu peux toujours prendre tes affaires et te casser que cela n'y changerait rien à ta petite vie d'ermite – ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une place, une maison, une _famille_ ici.

Wolverine grogne, considérant douloureusement la balance des pour et des contre avant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Summers et décide que le « contre » gagne de peu, se retient d'effectivement plaquer Scott à terre pour lui fiche la raclée de sa vie. Il y a peut-être un fond de vérité dans l'accusation mais il ne prendra rien de la mesquinerie dans laquelle celle-ci baigne il faut être deux pour s'envoyer en l'air, bordel, et il ne se souvient pas de Scott le suppliant d'arrêter hier soir alors qu'il s'appliquait à enfourner sa bite le plus loin possible dans sa gorge.

— Tu parles comme si Magneto avait pris le pouvoir. Dédramatise un peu, Scott. Personne n'est obligé de savoir, réplique-t-il avec agressivité.

— Tu crois que je peux cacher ça à Jean ? A _Jean_ ? répète Scott d'un ton incrédule et Logan doit reconnaître qu'il a un point sur le coup. Si Jean ne les a pas déjà grillés, elle saura tout rien qu'en jetant un œil sur son mec et le Wolverine doit s'avouer à contrecœur qu'il n'a pas la moindre envie de voir la colère ou la déception déformer son joli visage pas plus qu'il n'a envie d'entendre ses accusations. Qu'y a-t-il à dédramatiser après avoir couché avec le copain de la femme sur laquelle on a un béguin gros comme la Terre ? Tu parles d'une situation tordue et Logan s'y est jeté avec une passion qui frise l'aveuglement.

— T'as raison, admet-il, même si ça lui arrache la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Scott l'observe un moment, ses traits tordus dans une grimace incrédule ou déçue, il ne saurait dire. Ce qui sort de la bouche de son amant, par contre, est un discours presque trop prévisible pour être honnête – il en rirait, s'il était vraiment mesquin, et se rappelle qu'il peut l'être lorsqu'un ricanement lui échappe, presque contre sa volonté.

— « On » ne va rien faire, Logan, continue Scott, les lèvres pressées à s'en faire mal. Il n'y a pas de « on » et il n'y en a jamais eu. Je vais aller tout raconter à Jean et tu… fais ce que tu as toujours fait, je suppose. Reste ici, casse-toi, je m'en fous, juste… reste en dehors de nos affaires, OK ? Ca promet d'être un beau bordel et je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes en plus rajouter ton grain de sel…

— La faute à qui, Scott ? aboie Logan, soudain furieux. Tu oublies qu'on était deux, hier, non ?

— Tu m'as entendu te faire des déclarations d'amour la nuit dernière ? Parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi rectifier le tir tout de suite : quoi qu'il se soit passé entre nous, c'était une erreur, d'accord ? Une foutue erreur que je vais devoir payer toute ma vie s'il le faut et tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera absolument rien alors épargne-moi le reste.

Scott ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre avant de récolter le reste de ses vêtements et de s'enfuir en trébuchant. Pour aller vers Jean ou s'éloigner de Logan, qui peut reconnaître la différence dans ce beau bordel et l'immortel ne cherche pas à cacher la lassitude qui le prend à la gorge. Il devrait se barrer pendant qu'il le peut encore, leur faire une faveur à tous les trois et ne jamais remettre les pieds au milieu de ce triangle épineux faits de nuits secrètes et de cœurs brisés qu'est devenue l'histoire qu'il partage avec Jean et Scott – ça serait pour le mieux, sans doute, et avec le temps, peut-être qu'il parviendra à oublier les sourires de Jean, le poids de la langue de Scott et tout ce qu'il ressent à la fois pour l'un et pour l'autre, la rage, la passion et cet odieux parfum de ressentiment qu'il se résout à traîner dès que ses pensées s'éloignent un peu vers l'un ou l'autre.

Mais depuis quand est-il connu pour bâtir sa vie sur des « peut-être » ?


End file.
